Please, don't leave me
by pierrot6
Summary: Un songfic de la canción de Pink para describir un poco la relación de Inglaterra y España. Gritos, insultos y fluff.


Llega un momento en la vida de toda fangirl en el que una se ve obligada a escribir un songfic de su OTP con mucho, mucho fluff. Si bien, mi OTP es algo agresiva en su forma de expresar su afecto, considero que este fic no es bueno para la salud de aquellos con diabetes.

La canción se llama "please don't leave" como podrán adivinar rápidamente y es de Pink. Traduje la letra para que pudieran entender mas fácilmente así que no se preocupen por eso.

Y aqui es donde les achoco un comercial de una cuenta de rol de formspring de Inglaterra. También contestaré lo que sea de mis fics. El link es h t t p : / / w w w . formspring . me / iggyyerarse (sin espacios)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Dadada dadada<em>

_Dadadadada~_

Dadadadada~

-¡JODIDO BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

_No sé si pueda gritar más fuerte_

-¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTO MEJOR LARGATE!  
>-¿AHORA TU ERES EL OFENDIDO? ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE KIRKLAND!<p>

_¿Cuántas veces te he pateado fuera de aquí…_

-¡TU NO SOPORTAS NADA!  
>-¡YA CALLATE! ¡COÑO!<br>La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás del español, dejando un eco por toda la enorme y antigua casa inglesa. Inglaterra solo se quedó parado gritándole un rato más a la puerta por si de casualidad el otro seguía escuchando.

_…O dicho algo ofensivo?_

No era algo nuevo. Era tan solo otra pelea entre ellos dos. Ni si quiera era la peor que habían tenido. Después de tantos años de roces y rivalidades era esperarse de ambas naciones. Se habían lastimado y ofendido de tantas maneras distintas que era difícil llevar un marcador.

_Puedo ser muy malo cuando lo quiero ser_

-¡SODDING AIRHEAD GIT!  
>No había respuesta.<p>

_Soy capaz de realmente lo que sea_

Desde que habían empezado su supuesta relación, todo había sido igual. Ambos eran orgullosos aunque no lo demostraran siempre y habiendo compartido tantas historias juntos era difícil que no salieran viejos rencores cuando comenzaban a discutir. Básicamente, cualquier momento en el que no estuvieran fuera de la cama.

_Te podría cortar en pedazos_

Su garganta ya le dolía bastante por haber estado gritando tanto tiempo pero estaba tan enojado que no quería dejar de hacerlo. Quería tenerlo en frente y gritarle un poco más. Tal vez lanzársele encima y darle un par de golpes. Siempre era jodidamente lo mismo.

_Cuando mi corazón está_

Pero ahora solo podía escuchar el eco de sus propios gritos por la casa vacía. Lo odiaba tanto. Al fin se quedo en silencio y se acerco a la puerta principal solo viéndola. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso?

_Roto_

Era la clase de personas que le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero le había dejado en claro a Antonio que solo le pediría una cosa. Una y solo una.

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

Quizás el muy idiota no lo había entendido. Y posiblemente era su culpa por no decirle las cosas de frente. Aunque nunca podría decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Su orgullo no lo permitiría. En cambio solo lograba malos entendidos, peleas, gritos y finalmente ahora, España se había ido.

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

Era la única persona que alguna vez podría entender el dolor que había vivido y ahora se había esfumado por la puerta. Por su culpa.  
>Lo odiaba tanto por haberlo dejado solo. Con todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos parecía no conocerlo aún.<p>

_Siempre digo como no te necesito_

_Pero siempre va a volver directo a lo mismo_

Podía ser y hacer muchas cosas no muy agradables. Pero era solo porque se sentía cómodo con él. Podía ser él mismo sin reprimirse bajo su fachada de caballero y el otro lo aceptaría, o bien... Hasta que se cansara de él como todos los demás...

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

Y maldita sea, ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Se dejó caer en el sofá conteniendo las lágrimas. No, no lloraría de nuevo por sentirse solo, se lo había prometido.

Quería entender qué era exactamente lo que había hecho, en qué se había equivocado esta vez o que había dicho que había ofendido al ibérico ahora. Tan solo estaban en el sofá viendo televisión como cualquier pareja normal. O algo así.

_¿Como me volví tan odioso?_

Antonio se veía entretenido con cierto programa de cocina, pero en cambio Arthur parecía más interesado en su acompañante que en la comida. Se acercó lentamente al castaño y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el contrario estaba tan concentrado en la receta que planeaba preparar para la cena que apenas se dio cuenta. Arthur siguió dándole pequeños besos bajando por su cuello, causándole un escalofrío y ganándose al fin la atención del mayor.  
>-ya, cálmate. Estoy intentando aprenderme esa receta<br>El rubio lo ignoró tomándolo por los costados, acariciándolo mientras lo acercaba más a sí, mordiendo levemente la piel expuesta de su cuello. Antonio dejó escapar un ligero quejido  
>-y-ya déjame...<br>Muy a su pesar, se soltó del rubio logrando que este hiciera un gesto infantil de disgusto.

_¿Qué hay contigo que me hace actuar así?_

-oye...  
>-te dije que quiero aprenderme esa receta, la quiero hacer en la noche. Sé que te gustaría<br>-no es la única cosa que podrías hacer en la noche que me podría gustar  
>Antonio se sonrojó de golpe y borró su sonrisa.<br>-¡Ya cálmate!  
>En cambio Arthur le dirigió aquella sonrisa que siempre dejaba intranquilo al moreno. Adoraba ver ese gesto ligeramente irritado del español y lo que más le gustaba era pensar que quizás era de los únicos que habían visto. Le parecía adorable cómo reaccionaba cuando le provocaba de cualquier manera. Todos sus gestos le encantaban.<br>-¿Entonces que se supone que vas a cocinar?  
>-era un asado de... ¡Joder Arturo! ¡Ya no vi que hizo!<br>-hmmm... bueno, así tendrás la noche libre

_Nunca había sido así de sucio_

Un cojín salió volando hacia la cabeza del rubio  
>-¡OYE!<br>-¡Quería hacer ese platillo!  
>Y de vuelta a Antonio quien lo esquivó fácilmente<br>-no me tenías que tirar eso y cálmate, solo es un plato  
>-eso dices tú porque no cocinas<br>-yo si cocino  
>-ya, claro<br>Ahora era Arthur quien veía mal a Antonio. Se incorporó tomando su imagen orgullo  
>-¿Tratas de decirme algo?<br>-tú tienes tus recetas raras, a mi me gusta aprender bien una receta antes de intentarla  
>-discúlpame si no te gusta mi comida<p>

_¿No te das cuenta que todo esto es solo una competencia?_

-Arthur, te estás comportando como un niño  
>-¿Yo me estoy comportando como un niño? Tu eres el que se está quejando porque no te dejaba ver un programa<br>-estabas encima de mí y solo quería hacer algo especial para cenar  
>-Antonio, ni si quiera era un platillo tan especial<br>-¡Y tú que vas a saber!  
>-oh, claro. Yo no sé nada de cocina<p>

_El que gane será el que golpee más fuerte_

-no quería decir eso-  
>-no es como si tu comida fuera tan buena<br>Antonio sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho. Lo único que quería era hacerle una cena especial a quien pensaba que su comida "no era tan buena". Quería ponerle su toque especial y adaptar el plato más hacia los gustos del inglés.  
>-oh, entonces creo que ya no hay razón para cocinar esta noche<br>-ahora tú te estás comportando como un niño  
>-eres un jodido idiota<p>

_Pero bebe, no es en serio_

-¿¡QUE? ¡Eres un exagerado! ¡Tú eres el que empezó a presumir de su comida!  
>-¡Nunca presumí de mi comida! ¡Tú eres el que comenzó a hacer un escándalo y todo porque no me hiciste caso!<br>-¿No te hice caso?  
>-¡No esperes que siempre que te tires encima de mi esté de humor!<br>-¿De qué estás hablando?  
>-¡DE QUE ERES UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO QUE NO ENTIENDE!<p>

_En serio_

-¿¡AHORA TAMBIÉN SOY UN PERVERTIDO?  
>-¡NO FINJAS DEMENCIA! ¡¿CUAL ES LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ME DEJAS DORMIR EN TU CASA?<br>-¿¡QUE AHORA TE ACUESTAS CON TODO EL QUE TE DA ALOJAMIENTO!

_Lo prometo_

Fue entonces cuando los gritos comenzaron y fueron aumentando poco a poco. Cada vez más fuertes y ofensivos hasta cansarse de alguna manera y dejar al inglés recostado en el sofá.

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

Era la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

La única persona con quien no se sentía solo

_Siempre digo como no te necesito_

_Pero siempre va a volver directo a lo mismo_

Y a pesar de que lo molestara, de que ambos fueran orgullosos y rencorosos. A pesar de la dolorosa historia que compartían, era realmente la persona a quien amaba. Y por eso no podía dejar las cosas solo así.

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

No soportaba sentirse solo. No soportaba sentir como si lo abandonaran. En especial por él. Podría ser arrogante y orgulloso, pero era capaz de ignorar todo eso tan solo porque se trataba de él.  
>Se dirigió a la puerta sin pensarlo realmente y la abrió. No pudo dar ni un paso más al verlo sentado en el recibidor. Ahí se había quedado sentado, pensando de igual manera en que se equivoco y que no podía dejar las cosas así.<p>

_Y olvide decir en voz alta_

_Que tan bello eres realmente para mí_

-¿Que haces aquí?  
>-y-yo... No me quería ir así...<br>-que bien -su tono se escuchaba aun ligeramente irritado- no quería que te fueras así  
>-Arthur...<br>-e-en realidad... No quería que te fueras  
>Tan solo compartían miradas. Eran sus orgullos quienes no les permitían pedir perdón y aceptar sus errores, menos delante de alguien que sabían que no lo olvidaría. O al menos eso pensaban.<p>

Arthur se sentó a su lado en silencio  
>-... ¿Podrías regresar adentro?<p>

_Con quien no puedo no estar_

_Eres mi perfecto, pequeño, saco de golpear_

-¿Para qué? Solo vamos a seguir peleando... No entiendo el punto de esto Arthur... Siempre es lo mismo  
>-No se... Solo... -bajó la cabeza- Tu eres la única persona que me soporta...<br>-solo lo dices para seguirte acostando conmigo  
>-Eres un idiota<br>El castaño soltó una pequeña risa  
>-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que más?<br>-_Y te necesito_  
>Antonio se quedó con la mente en blanco.<br>-_Lo siento_  
>-¿EH?<p>

_Dadadadada_

_Dadadada_

_Dadadada_

_Dadadadada_

_Por favor _

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

_Bebe…_

Le dio un beso en los labios para callarlo. No necesitaba decir nada en realidad, eran un pareja disfuncional que de alguna manera se las arreglaba para funcionar. Tan solo porque se amaban.

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

_No, no me dejes_

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

_Yo siempre_

_Siempre digo como no te necesito  
>Pero siempre va a volver directo a lo mismo<em>

_Por favor _

_Por favor_

_No me dejes_

_Bebe_

_Por favor _

_Por favor  
><em>

_No me dejes…_

-¿Que vas a hacer para cenar?  
>-pensé que mi comida no era tan especial<br>-el plato no era tan especial, tu comida siempre es buena  
>-... ¿De verdad lo crees?<br>-tampoco te emociones...

* * *

><p>Quisiera llevar un registro de aquellas afortunadas personas que sobrevivieron a este fic tan odiosamente cursi (?). Les agradecería que dejaran un review para dejar constancia, quedaré complacida aunque solo diga "yo sobrevivi a please don't leave me". También me harán feliz si quisieran decirme algo más.<p> 


End file.
